The Snake and the Man
by LadyRed06
Summary: Nearly Seven years ago,there was a man and his love who held secrets that would destroy their love.If only the man's love shared those secrets, then they would have been forever more. What are these secrets?What kept them apart yet together? Find out.slas


**The Snake and the Man**

Author: What's up? Eh heh. I've been in a so called writers blender, ideas popping every where just need to get them down. This is my first W.I.T.C.H. fanfiction. I'm planning to write my Gaalee story as well as add the chapters that I need to update for other stories. Life's just a watermelon, full of water.

I WANT to say SORRY in advance for fans W.I.T.C.H., I've lost track of the show and now I pretty much don't know anything other than what I have researched on wikipedia and other online sources, SO PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME FOR NOT BEING ONE HUNDRED PERCENT RIGHT! Thus why I've said this story is AU. Oh well now on with the story, well first with some needed information. laugh

This story was inspired by Dannilicious, author of "Kiss the Snake Good Night". Wonderful story, read it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, Disney does, well I'm pretty sure they do.

**Warning:** What do you think?

NOW Onward with Love.

Oh wait. Cedric is a very beautiful man, well in the manga anyway. Though there's only two volumes which I haven't read at all but I looked it up on google and the images were pretty. Cedric was so pretty, long fingers and brushing his hair with this really pretty comb, so look up the manga sometime. Those are my thoughts of Cedric when I imagine him in my mind and drawings. So beautiful.

**NOW ONWARD**

**The Snake and the Man**

Prologue

Love

Love

Love

Love

* * *

_My past are the threads of thinning laces on the hem of a wedding gown, so lovingly tucked away behind the darkened room. Moths eating away at the fibers of my precious past, but slowly I replace the hidden gown with hundreds more just as fine and beautiful. But those fine new, strong threaded clothes can never truly take the place of the thinning wedding gown…._

Love

_It had all just been a plan, a plan….nothing but a plan…but…_

The clock ticked, its circular shaped hanging from the center of the jade green wall. It over looked the small bookshelf just below it, the cream and red spiraled carpet woven to no one's perfection, and the sun filled window. Streams of gentle yet diabolical rays of sunshine peaked through the window curtain, and absorbed by the white blanket covering the bed and figure curled within. Everything was silent other than the soft ticking of the clock. Such sweet silence, it felt as if it would never end. Only one could wish that it would never end.

The door slammed open. "Mommy!"

"Mommy! Wake up! Mommy!" Shouted a small puff of overflowing energy. A rather unique burst of energy rarely found during the early morning hours. The little puff ball pounced on its unexpected prey, and quickly pulled at the covers, wanting to reveal what was beneath it. But the creature held the covers with a fierce grip, making the little puff balls attempts useless.

"That's no fair!" The child pouted in frustration, giving up on trying wake his slumbering mother. "I'll just tell Ms.Amesdale you wanted to sleep in. And that—"Before the child could utter another word, a mass wall of blanket went crashing down upon him.

"You'll do no such thing." The child's mother teased as he pressed tightly on the blanket tents corners, incasing his son in a blanket cage.

"No fair! Mom's aren't supposed to trick their children!"

"Nice try, but there is no rule such as that." The child's mother stated before releasing his son.

"Today's a really important day." The child said tugging at a strand of lose hair.

"Hmm? And why is that?" The mother asked.

"We're supposed to get a really important visitor from the capital. And…" The child stopped himself from going any further seeing the worry gleaming from his mother's eyes.

"…Is that so…the capital…" Instant distaste lingering with every word and pause.

"It's alright though right? I can still go right? Mommy..." the child whined, snuggling into his mother's chest for added weight to his helpless plea. He slowly played with a lock of his mother's golden hair that tickled his cheek. He knew that for whatever reason his mother held a serious dislike of the capital close to his heart. Or more accurate, fear.

"…Do you really wish to go?"

"Uh huh! I really, really, really want to go!" The smaller answered with begging eyes.

His mother sighed, unable to deny his son of what he wished for, especially something as little such as this. He doubted it was anyone important from the capital; after all it was just a small visit to a town so far from the capital. The town had no importance to those there, so there was no need to send anyone of high status.

"You may go."

"Thank you!" The child quickly squeaked, ready to bolt out the door but a steady hand stopped him.

"You forgot to give me your payment."

"Oh yeah!" the child kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Now off with you. Don't wish to be late again do we." His mother returned his son's kiss, before he softly gave his son a push start.

The child ran to the door only to run into a rather boxy middle aged woman. Her unruly curly hair sprung from it's binds, a cream colored apron was tied tightly over her burgundy dress.

"Hello there Aden."

"Sorry Ms.Amesdale! Bye Ms.Amesdale!" Aden quickly hurdled toward his room, his small feet pounding on the wooden floors with every step.

"I can assume that your letting him go?" Ms.Amesdale asked before she stepped into the room.

"Yes, it seems as though he had had his heart set on this for awhile now." The man slid off his bed, letting his feet slip into a pair of warm slippers before he walked toward a table. He opened a box on the corner of the table taking out a beautiful comb. The comb was sleek and smooth, obviously made of a precious stone of some sort. He looked into his large circular mirror before he carefully brushed a small portion of his long golden mane.

"Are you sure you're making a wise decision? It is the capital after all."

"It's unlikely they would send someone of importance to this small town. It's most likely just a simple solider of the guard…and I would not want Aden to be upset with me." He explained as he used his long pale fingers to guide another portion of hair to the front of his beautiful face.

"Sometimes I just think you spoil that boy too much, while other times I swear your too ruff on 'em." Ms.Amesdale took a step back out into the hallway, with a hand on the door handle. "Breakfast is ready so come down as soon as you're done. Knowing Aden he's probably already down there stuffing his face." The woman gave a laugh before she began to close the door.

"Oh, and be careful Cedric. That person from the capital is supposed to stay a week in this town. So be careful, especially of Aden…Well see you downstairs."

Cedric stopped combing his hair, slowly taking in what Ms.Amesdale had told him. "She says that as if I'm never careful." He murmured before he continued combing his long locks. He knows it was naïve of him to think so simple of this visitor, but he knew that those at the capital were no fools, or so they seemed at the least. He placed his comb into the box, finished with his silky hair. From a basket beneath the table he took out a plain white sweater and trousers. The weather today was warm yet also cold, nothing out of the regular. There were small bits of snow and ice clinging from the houses and trees but nothing more serious and nothing too safe. Before he left the room he pulled out a necklace from underneath a vase, and quickly placed it around his neck. The necklace was nothing more but a simple blue gem clutched between the coils of a serpent. Cedric quickly concealed the necklace underneath the neck of the sweater.

"Mommy! Breakfast is getting cold!"

Cedric gave a small laugh; even from upstairs his son's voice was as if he was standing right next to him. Opening his door he began walking down the hallway and toward the stairs. He was quickly greeted by his grinning son.

"What have I told you about shouting in the house?"

"Nothing….Today." Aden answered quickly, before he quickly dashed away into the dinning room.

Cedric smiled, he had a rather enjoyable life right now. A life that some people wished to live is a life that Cedric knows he deserves, and is thankful for. A house, a friend, and nice running business. And yet he is lonely still, with his son and friend in that small town. Could it be those that despise him for what he is? Could it be that he is without a companion? The reasons were locked within his past, a past that he enjoys at times but also a past he wished to have changed.

Love 

Love

Love

* * *

Author: Yo! And I hope you'll review who ever reads this. I already drew alot of art for this story so if you want to see it just give me a review asking for it or just contact however. 


End file.
